As It Were
by stonerboyfred
Summary: Oneshot. A man in love with his snake until she is taken from him by the Chosen one and his rage. Misunderstood? Perhaps. Deranged? Quite so. Guilty? Without a doubt.


[A/N] Oneshot. AU. Neville is the chosen one. His hunt for the horcruxs is almost done. Only Nagini was left and the Dark Lord himself. Don't forget to review if you like it.

[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Harry Potter or any part of it.

She was his only true friend. In all of the people he had ever encountered she had understood him the most. Did he care she wasn't exactly human? No of course not she had been his companion since even before his second birth. When thay talked again after the long thirteen years it had been, she had scolded him and made him feel rash but then she had been so happy to see him and tell of him of how she had missed his company.

He could never stay mad at her. They were each other sole companion through triumph, and tribulation, loss, and victory. She was his lifeline. She was his life. She was the closest thing to a family he ever had.

Her blessing was the only one necessary for any act no matter what it was. She wanted what was best for him, and she knew that he knew what was best for him.

When she was beheaded something snapped within him. He had been truly evil since birth but that day he truly became a demon. He fought those who had caused her death he fought them with white hot fury. He felled his foes as they came and yet they continued to come in droves.

Lights flashed around him he lashed out with fearless abandon. Corpses fell around him and he could not help but be reminded of the old 'Ring around the rosy' nursery ryhme when I told her she didn't find it nearly as interesting until he told her of how it talked about the Black Plague that was spread by rats. Then she found it extremely interesting, she loved rats.

"YOU!" he screamed, snapped violently from his rather pleasant reverie. It was her killer, and the oviously ignorant fool raised his wand. He quickly disarmed him. A wicked smile graced his face. He looked left then right. He had rushed ahead of his men in his fury. Though they now had downed most of the enemy. What did it matter they were replaceable but she wasn't. She was gone forever, and he had the insolent fool that had done it.

His joy at being able to avenge was paramount to his anguish at having lost her.

No not lost. Taken. Stolen. He cackled a and it was pure glee. But glee twisted so sourly and wrongly it twisted the stomach of even his coldest men.

"Pick up your wand chosen one." he spat.

Goofy looking, big eared, funny looking teeth, chubby cheeked, bulbous nosed, uncoordinated, forgettful. Any yet this was the chosen one. He smirked.

Neville Longbottom bent and picked up his wand. He faced his greatest enemy. It was funny he'd always feared him. yet now a sense of grim acceptance had settled over him.

They dueled. Blasts flew back and forth neither said a word. They stood still and proceeded to attack, counterattack, and defend, respectively of course.

The chosen one of course fell to him as had all the other supposed challenges. He was the most powerful wizard in the world no one would be able to stand in his way. First the wizarding world would crumble to him, then the muggles.

He knew she would be proud of him. He had avenged her. He had destroyed everything in his way with a ferocity feared by all.

He moved closer to the failure. And when his eyes fell upon his death mask of agony his face contorted in the most heinous smile. It was though he no longer knew how to feel untainted happiness.

One of his men came up to him. "My lord, we can find no living resistance on the grounds or in the neighboring land, but our lieutenits are all dead.." the death eater looked toward his lord questioningly

"Whats your name?" he asked his minion.

"Shunspike. My Lord. Stan Shunspike." he replied.

[P.S.] Man in love with his snake. Crazy. Greatest dark wizard of perhaps all time in love with his snake that has a part of his soul in it. It's almost like loving himself. I find it a very interesting thought process. Sorry but sometimes i ramble. Review please.


End file.
